The invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Cactaceae family which has been named Rhipsalidopsis gaertneri `Heather` by the inventor.
Certain plant varieties of the Cactaceae family are well known in the foliage plant market and among these are those which are commonly referred to as the Spring or Easter cactus varieties because they tend to bloom in the Spring of the year.
The Spring cactus varieties on the market have blooms which vary in color from one variety to the next and are generally dominated by a red or closely related hue. One such cultivar in the marketplace at the time of application is `Scarlet O'Hara` having a red flower.